fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Minireena
Minireena is one of the antagonists from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance The Minireenas are small, feminine mannequin-style animatronics. They are very small with bald mask-like faces, pitch black eyes (with amber eyes in their jumpscare) and a smiling mouth with no teeth. Their bodies are simple in design without toes (but they do have fingers, as seen in the spinning gif below), mainly just being a tan torso with a white tutu which is removable (as shown when they climb into the springlock suit). They have bendable joints on their ankles, knees, hips, shoulders, elbows and wrists along with a larger upper chest and a rotatable neck. They strongly resemble the Puppet from FNAF 2. Role in Sister Location Night 1 The Minireenas are seen dancing beside Ballora on her stage. Night 3 They are seen holding Ballora's body parts on her stage. Night 4 The Minireenas will attempt to crawl into your springlock suit and jumpscare you while you try to keep the springlocks wound. Trivia *BidyBab and Minireena are the only characters who are not on the presumed party schedule. *The Minireena's are one of the smallest characters in the entire series. *Minireenas & Bon-Bon are the only animatronics from FNaF:SL that don't have 5 fingers. *Minireena and Ennard are not shown in the first trailer. **This is likely to prevent all the characters to be revealed. * The Minireena's seem to be the "minions" of Ballora, as they are always on her stage and appear to be unfinished miniature version of her. * In Ballora's extras screen, the Minireenas seem to be arranging themselves to spell "BABY". * There is an easter egg in which a hologram of a Minireena can appear in the Main Control Room. *In Night 4 if the springlocks completely unwind, you will still die with the Minireena's jumpscare. **This could be because the animatronics want the player's body as a disguise, therefore not wanting it to be crushed in the suit. *The Minireenas seem to be very strong for their size, as they are seen holding up Ballora's parts in Night 3. *Minireena has a voice actor job description. However, there's no voice for the Minireenas in the game. *The Minireenas strongly resemble the Marionette. *The Minireenas seem to multiply as more than 4 crawl into the springlock suit in Night 4. *Minireenas can be seen in the background of the "GET BACK ON YOUR STAGE. NOW." teaser *Like Bon-Bon and Bidybab, Minireena has no eyebrows. *Bon-Bon and Minireena are the only animatronics that has no separate, moving faceplates, meaning they don't open up their face when jumpscaring. *If you look closely at the Minireena's close up you can notice a round ball connected to a big cylinder behind the mask. *Minireena doesn't seem to have an endoskeleton, like the Marionette. *In Night 4, the Minireenas don't seem to be wearing their tutus. Gallery NOWBrightened.png|The only picture of Minireena. Minireena.jpg|Minireenas spelling out Baby's name. Minireena Center Crawl.gif|Minireena crawling into the Springlock suit(Center). Minirena dance.gif|Minireena Dancing. Minireena Photo 2.png|Minireena close up. Twirling.gif|Minireenas dancing with Ballora on-stage. Minireena Right Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up left. Minireena Jumpscare.gif|Minireena's Jumpscare. Minireena Left Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up right. Minireena.png|Minireena's full body Minireena_bright_test.png|Brightened for clarity.|link=Minireena Category:Sister Location Category:Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Band Members Category:Female